A public social network account is an account associated with public figures, companies, government agencies, organizations, service providers, etc. Typically, a public account has a transparent profile, welcomes and actively seeks followers and provides certain services or content on a regular basis. The public accounts differ from an individual users' accounts in that, a public account can have followers or subscribers (e.g., individual user's accounts), and the public account can broadcast messages (e.g., instant messages) to the followers or subscribers through a single posting (e.g., by an administrator of the public account or a server machine in charge of the public account). In some cases, a public account may also provide customized messages that are tailored for each individual follower or subscriber based on information known about the follower or subscriber (e.g., current location, account balance, recent purchase, etc.) at the server of the public account. For example, a public account, “Weather Service” may provide services including daily weather forecast, customized weather news, and historical weather data. A music celebrity's public account may post concert news, tour plans, messages to fans, etc.
Currently, public accounted can only be actively found and subscribed by user accounts. It is desirable to have a method, device or system that can recommend desirable public accounts to users.